Your Kiss Is Magic
by CharxJay
Summary: Picture, Picture, Smile for the Picture; In Our Family Portrait We Look Pretty Happy. (A Lucas Friar Based Story. Slow Build Larkle. Alcohol Abuse Is Used In This Story)
1. They Can See Through The Curtains

He hasn't been in school for the past couple of days and it has gotten his friends a little worried. He cares about his education and it was unusual for him not to show up to his classes without an explanation and as far as they have heard there wasn't one. The rest of the hive five had decided to go over to his apartment and see what was up as he hadn't been returning any text or calls.

"It's a family problem, don't worry about it." Lucas said from his spot on his window sill. His green eyes not looking over to his friends, instead they are looking down at all the people walking by on the semi busy street below. A defeated sigh left all of his friends' lips as they looked at each other, exchanging worried looks between them, but knowing if Lucas wanted to talk any further, he would do so.

Riley was the first one to leave, giving the Texan a squeeze of his shoulder, Zay had done the same thing before leaving behind Riley. Maya was reluctant to leave, but she did but not without giving a reassuring smile to him, even if he couldn't see it. She wouldn't really admit it out loud but she _really_ did care about him like she does the others. Farkle really didn't want to leave his friend like this, especially with a few things he's noticed about the room, and he's sure that Lucas didn't want _anyone_ to notice what the genius had.

But Farkle did leave, saying a quiet goodbye to him, and as he passed Mrs. Friar he said a goodbye to her. Something seemed off with the _whole_ family Farkle noticed and he's sure the other's noticed as well. In fact, they talked about it a bit at Topanaga's over coffee. Senior year was a rough year, and that is what they had thought might have been bothering the Lucas, clearly it wasn't.

* * *

It was late at night and Lucas was lying wide awake on his bed. A few empty bottles of vodka and jack lay underneath his bed. And _maybe_ he had lied to his mother about feeling sick for the last few days. But he really couldn't be bothered with school, not with everything that was racing through his head and what was going through his mind. In the background, he could hear his mother arguing on the phone with his father.

The Friar household was not as perfect as he seemed to give off. In fact it was not perfect at all, but that was not something Lucas wanted anyone to know. He is Mr. Prefect after all right? And that should include his parents too right? But his parents have been arguing since _before_ he was kicked out of school and moved here. He let out a small sigh when there came a knock at his window, who would be here this late at night. But slowly he got off his bed and went to his window to see Farkle, with another sigh he opened up the window, giving a slight shiver as the cold, winter is coming, air blew in, shutting it after Farkle had made his way into his room.

It was a few seconds before the Texan realised that his friend had made his way to his bed, but not to sit on it. Farkle was knelt in front of his bed and pulling out bottle after bottle, placing them on top of Lucas' bed. Lucas didn't know what to do; he couldn't exactly tell him that they weren't his because they were in _his_ room and under _his_ bed. There was no excuse for it, can't say it was his father's, he's back in Texas.

"Lucas what's going on?" Farkle asked as he looked between the bottles and his friend. His blue eyes carefully watching for anything out of place in his friend. He noted the sound of his mother arguing with someone in the other room and that was when something clicked in his head. Something he's dealt with before. "Are your parents arguing?" Was Farkle's next question when he realised the green eyed male before him was not going to answer the first question. He remembers what it was like when his parents would argue, they would try and keep it away from him and his siblings most of the time up until they finally decided on a divorce almost two years ago.

A scoff left the Texan's lips before he replied with a light shake of his head. "When aren't they? They've been doing it since for as long as I can remember. It's nothing new." With a small shrug he went to sit on his window sill, not meeting Farkle's gaze.

"O…kay. What about those? Why are they under your bed?" Concern was filling his voice as he made his way to sit next to his best friend. Was he drinking? And why was he, if he was? He wanted to know, he wanted to help. Farkle went to put a comforting hand on Lucas' knee when Lucas pulled away from the touch.

"Farkle don't. Please, I'm fine." It was a lie, they both knew it, and Lucas knows Farkle knew it was a lie but he can't bring himself to care about it. His thoughts were racing through his mind and he just wants to sleep them off, or maybe drink them away.

There was no doubt about the worry that formed in Farkle at hearing the tone in Lucas' voice as he spoke. He sounded broken, like he was on the verge of shattering. "Lucas…" His voice filled with worry and concern as looked over at his friend.

Lucas' brought his hand up to his mouth to cover it, as he closed his eyes shut tightly. He was was trying to stop himself from crying and Farkle could see it, and the brunette moved to wrap an arm around his best friend who didn't fight the touch this time. The Texan just leant into the touch and broke down into a fit of sobs as his best friend rubbed circles into his back, and making sure his friend knew that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.


	2. They Think That We're - No I'm Perfect

Lucas had promised him that he would come into school today, but they were already halfway through Mr. Matthews History class. And no, he has not been their teacher this whole time, in fact he only transferred to High School two years ago, but of course the hive five ended up having _him_ as their teacher. A frown was placed upon Farkle's lips as he looked up at the board, of course it had to be _today_ when they actually get talking about Belgium 1831 but Farkle just couldn't bring himself to care about the lesson as his mind was more worried about his friend. Mr. Matthews was about to tell the class to turn to a page in their books when Lucas walked in the door with a smug smile upon his face.

"I'm here." He exclaimed loudly before walking over to his desk, there was some kind of wobble to his step. It wasn't that noticeable if you didn't know him, but Farkle knew him.

"Mr Friar, outside please." Mr Matthews said with a firm voice, earning a roll of Lucas' eyes but he walked himself out the door while Cory told them all to turn to page 109 in their textbooks before following Lucas out. Lucas leaned against the lockers and raised an eyebrow at the older male. "We're going for a walk." They both knew that the others would be trying to listen in on the conversation so Cory opted for taking the talk on a walk. The Texan followed his teacher's steps.

Cory didn't say anything for a few moments, most likely waiting to get out of ear shot of the classroom, but when he did he turned to look at the teenager with a worried expression etched upon his face. "Lucas, is there something going on that I need to know of?"

"No sir. All good." Lucas spoke, his smug smile rested upon his lips, almost like it couldn't be any other. It was like he wasn't able to form any other kind of smile; just that smug curl upon his lips.

Cory didn't believe the words out of the Texan's mouth. "Are you drinking?" He asked dead serious, watching for any kind of reaction from the younger male in front of him. He knows the question is out of the blue, but with the Texan's recent behaviour, it's reminded him of himself, and his best friend when they were younger and drank….and how Shawn had continued.

Lucas glared at his teacher before letting out a growl. "What are you accusing me of sir?" His voice was very low as he spoke before he stormed away from his teacher. Going God knows where any more.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and no one had seen Lucas since his abrupt entry into the classroom. Riley, Maya, Zay and Farkle sat at their usual table, Riley was just about to speak up and ask if anyone had any ideas of what was going on with Lucas when the devil himself appeared right next to her, taking a seat next to her like any other day like he hadn't been acting off lately at all.

"Are you okay now Lucas?" Riley asked as she turned her brown eyes to look at him, to study him for any lies that he may say instead of the truth.

"Yeah, hopalong, are we still mopy?" Maya interjected, hoping to _try_ and get some familiar and old routine back into place. Even if it was just banter that they did.

They saw Lucas about to speak when someone came over, placing their hands on the table, staring at Lucas. "Hey, so I've heard that Mr Perfect here does have flaw to make him not so perfect anymore." The dark haired guy spoke with a smirk spreading across his lips as he looked back at a few of his friends.

"I thought that we were seniors and over bullying other kids." Was Lucas' retort.

"Oh, the drunk can speak coherently." The other male said feigning shock, his eyes were to focus on Lucas' face to notice that the Texan's hands had curled up into a fist. "Oh wait, I spoke too soon." He spoke with a shrug before turning away and heading off with his friends.

It was too late for any of his friends to hold back Lucas as he had lunged out of his seat and started to throw punches at the male. Everyone around them was watching in shock and horror as the other was helpless and couldn't fight back. Maya and Zay started to try and pull Lucas off of the guy but they were struggling to do so, even Riley tried to help while Farkle was trying to get into Lucas' line of vision.

"LUCAS! STOP IT!" Farkle screamed as Maya, Zay and Riley had managed to pull Lucas off enough for the brunette to step in between Lucas and his target.

Lucas was about to throw another punch but stopped when he saw Farkle was in his way. "MOVE!"

"NO!"

"FARKLE!"

"NO LUCAS. LISTEN TO ME. You need to stop this, you need to go home, and… actually you need to go somewhere that isn't here or home." Farkle spoke, he remembered what it was like in Lucas' room last night as he comforted his friend until he had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Lucas' mother's yelling had went away almost half an hour later after Farkle had gotten there, and the empty bottles laid upon Lucas' bed. Farkle wasn't able to move Lucas much; he just moved him onto the floor and placed a pillow underneath his friend's head and a blanket over him. Farkle had slept on the floor next to him so that they could talk a bit more in the morning, and that was when Farkle had made Lucas promise to come to school. "You cannot beat up some kid for speaking the truth Lucas. You _are_ drunk, don't deny it. We all saw how you came into class this morning, and now this." Farkle reached out to grab hold of Lucas' hand, turning it up wards and placing his keys in the Texan's hand. This was a lot of trust he was putting into the other. "My apartment is empty; my father is out on a business trip."


	3. I Ran Away Today, Ran From the Noise

When Farkle made his way home after school, he knows he gave Lucas his key, so if Lucas wasn't there he was screwed because that was his only key, and his sister was with his mother for the week. A sigh of relief left the brunette's lips as he found that the door was unlocked and that he could walk in easily. He dropped his bag onto one of the big couches in the living area and walked up to his room, Lucas was most likely in there. Farkle had thought, and he was proven right when he saw the older male laying curled up in his bed. Farkle looked around his room and noticed a few new bags sitting on one of the chairs in his room. Sighing, he went over to Lucas to find he was sleeping. Farkle took a seat next to Lucas, watching as the other shifted a bit at the movement.

Farkle was about to wake him up when there was a mumble from the older's lips. "Farkle." It was quiet, but it was heard.

"Yes Lucas?"

"I ran away today. I couldn't stand the noise anymore."

"You can move out, you _are_ eighteen." Farkle pointed out, and it was true the other was old enough to do so.

Lucas shifted and sat up slightly so that he could look at the younger. A small sigh leaving his lips "I know, but it's hard when you don't have money. I'll have to go back eventually." He spoke with a soft sigh as he averted his eyes from his friend, instead opting for looking around the big room. Not much about the room has changed. But now pictures are hung up around the room, Lucas had noticed it the last time he was over at the boy's house. It was like a collage on the wall, a collage of a collection of many photos of the group of friends. The blond was fixated on the collage and trying to remember all the memories that the photos bring. He didn't want to go back home, but there was nowhere else for him to go, and his friends at most would most likely only be able to hold him for a few days at most.

Farkle reached out to place a hand on Lucas' shoulder but he had pulled away from the touch, making the younger frown a little. "You can stay here as long as you want. My father won't mind, and my sister is currently at my mother's until Friday, but she wouldn't mind. She likes you."

Lucas raised an eyebrow at his friend at the words, surely he didn't mean _like that_ right? His sister was almost four years younger than the Texan.

"Oh yeah, I mean like that. Like Maya's crush on Josh."

"Well Josh is, well, he's Josh I don't blame Maya for her crush." Okay, so maybe Lucas was a bit out of it still and didn't realise what he had just said until it clicked a few seconds later and he moved to get out of the bed. "Let's just forget I said that, yeah?"

"Why are you in a rush? It's okay if you find guys attractive you know that right. It's the twenty first century for god's sake." Farkle said as he placed a firm hand on Lucas' chest to stop him from moving. He didn't get it; Lucas was always accepting of everyone yet can't accept himself.

"Don't touch me." Lucas spoke, almost pleading as he looked down at the hand upon his chest, closing his eyes tightly as he felt Farkle slowly remove his hand at the request. The Texan took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, lifting his head slowly to look at up at his best friend.

"What's up with that?" The genius questioned as he watched his friend and his reactions. He's thought it was just because of the state he was in last night as to why he didn't want to be touched, but this and now. It wasn't making sense to the brunette. The question was meet with silence as Lucas laid down again and turned on his side, turning his back to Farkle. The younger let out a small sigh and got off the bed and headed out to leave the other to his thoughts.

* * *

It was getting late now and Lucas hasn't left Farkle's room at all, and the boy wonder hadn't entered his own room, deciding to study in the lounge instead of his room. But Farkle decided to whip up something for the both of them to eat for dinner, it is a bit late for it but the seventeen year old had been too wrapped up in his homework to remember but finally did when his work was finished. Dishing up a plate for him and one for Lucas, the brunette made his way back to his room to see that Lucas had changed into some pyjamas and was playing one of Farkle's _many_ video games. His bags were placed next to the bed, a few shirts and jeans hanging out the side. Farkle walked in and placed the plate next to the older as he took a seat next to him. Lucas paused the game and looked down at the plate and picked it up.

"Thank you Farkle." Lucas said before taking a bit. They had eaten in silence, Farkle taking the plates back to the kitchen before going back into his room and going over to his closet and drawers. He pulled out an oversized shirt and started to strip from his clothes that he had been wearing all day and pulled on the oversized shirt before picking out some pyjama bottoms. When he was done, he picked up his discarded clothes and put them in his hamper, he'll do the washing in the weekend. He then walked over to the bed and saw Lucas looking out the window, letting out a sigh the younger male placed a hand on the other's shoulder, making him jump a little. "I said don't touch me." The Texan spoke as he came back and pulled away from the touch, laying down on the bed and puling the covers over himself.

Another sigh left the brunette. "Lucas, what's up with you and the no touching all of a sudden?" The question came off harshly, more then Farkle had intended but there was nothing he could do about it now that it's happened.

"I just don't want to be touched okay." He had replied with an equally harsh tone that the other had used. His green eyes not looking at the other, instead looking at the sheets below him. Farkle let out a depleted sigh and went over to close the curtains before turning off the lights and TV's. After he was done, he climbed into his king sized bed next to Lucas. His blue eyes watching the other's figure in the darkness that now filled the room. A few moments passed before something was said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry Farkle. I just don't feel like being touched by _anyone_. Good night Farkle."

"That's okay. Good night Lucas." He replied with a light smile upon his face, he couldn't really hold Lucas on his attitude, not with everything that was going on in his home. Sleep slowly over took the pair and they slept until Farkle's alarm went off.


	4. I Can't Say I'm In Love

Lucas was going to go to school with Farkle when he was hit with the harsh news that he had been suspend for a week for beating up someone. The Texan should have seen it coming, really. He's just glad he wasn't expelled from school because that would be just horrible, getting expelled in his senior year. Around an hour after Farkle had left for school, Lucas left the apartment and headed down to the nearest liquor store. It's amazing how much alcohol he's brought with the fake I.D that he owns, his looks and posture probably help sell that he is older then he is. He had brought a bottle of Jack and some Vodka before heading back to Farkle's apartment. Opening one of the bottle as walked in the door and shut it behind him. By the time lunch had rolled around he was almost finished with the bottle, and there was a knock at the door. Letting out a sigh, Lucas put the bottle away in Farkle's room, next to the full bottle before going and answering the door.

A playful smirk spread across his lips as he looked down and saw the petite blonde. "Oh look, it's the Short-stack." He greeted, using an old insult that he has not used since it almost caused a rift in everyone's friendship. Maya gave him a glare but just pushed her way into the apartment. "Hey, I didn't say you could come in."

"No, but Farkle did Ranger Rick. It's _his_ apartment, not yours." Maya retorted back quickly, crossing her arms against her chest after she dumped her school bag on one of the couches in the living room. Her blue hues looking over Lucas like she was studying him as he shut the door and went to sit on the couch.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, crossing his arms against his chest, copying her in her way of doing so, earning him a roll of the younger female's eyes before she sat down next to him, facing him.

"I have a free period after lunch, and I _do_ care about you Lucas. You're my friend. And I, along with everyone else want to know what's going on with you. Why did you beat that kid up? Why did Farkle say that you were drunk? You're eighteen; you shouldn't be drinking at all." Maya spoke in a voice that was rare from her, that only her friends hear. The Texan didn't say anything in reply, earning a light sigh from the petite blonde "Lucas?" She questioned as she placed a hand upon his knee to give it a squeeze, so that she knew she had his attention.

"What do you want me to say Maya? That I'm happy at home with my mother arguing with my father every other night? That I'm okay with being this Mr. Perfect for everyone? That I like being the moral compass of my friends, when I am just as confused and inexperienced as they are? That I never have bad thoughts because I have a dollhouse like family? Well I don't Maya. My family is just about as screwed as yours was. My parents argue as much as Farkle's did, no they did more then his. But they won't divorce because my father doesn't believe in them. I've been stuck in the cycle for _years_. I am _not_ Mr Perfect, never have been."

"You could have come to anyone of us about this, you know that right." Maya said as she gave his knee a comforting squeeze. A soft sad expression falling upon her face as she took in her friends words, trying not to feel upset that he hadn't come to any of his friends to talk about it. Especially when he knows Farkle and her had been in somewhat similar situations. "Lucas, about the being called drunk bit, please, are you drinking? Tell me honestly."

The green eyed male didn't say anything, just looked away from his friend. Maya then fished out for her phone, she was dialling a number, keeping her eyes upon her friend as she waited for an answer. "Hey Shawn, can I ask you something?" Maya gave a small nod of her head before speaking. "I have a friend, I think he's been drinking…I remember you saying something about it, about your past." A semi long pause from Maya. "Yeah, we are at Farkle's apartment. Can you come over and talk with him; I only have so long before I go back to school." Another pause "Okay, I'll see you then."

"I don't have problem Maya." He said and pushed her hand away, it was actually quite harsh in the way it happened. But Maya took in a deep breath and let it out, her hand reaching for bag. It seemed his grouchiness was seeping in now, and Maya didn't really want to be around for it, but she would wait until Shawn arrived.

* * *

As soon as Shawn had entered the apartment, Maya left and headed back to school. He looked over to the teenager sitting on the couch and let out a small sigh before he walked over to the blond kid, taking a seat opposite him. "Lucas what is going on?"

A scoff left the eighteen year olds mouth before he replied with. "Why do you care, you're just Maya's step father." He was looking _anywhere_ but at Shawn, why did Maya have to bring him into this. Just another adult to growl at him for not being Mr Perfect, just great.

"I care because Maya cares about, because Riley cares about you. I care because you are doing something destructive to both you and your friends. I heard you punched a guy yesterday."

"More like a few punches, not just one." Was Lucas reply as he took a glance at the older male, seeing a frown form upon his lips. Lucas doesn't know _why_ he felt a little guilty at seeing it, but it did.

"Yeah, that is not a good thing to have done because of being influenced by alcohol."

Another scoff left the teen's lips. "You don't know me. I was _expelled_ from my school in Texas for creating a big fight." Though under different circumstances, back in Texas he was doing it because someone was hurting his friend, and this time - he was doing because of the influence of alcohol. He was _always_ good at taking hits to him, he has Maya as a friend who always takes jabs at him.

"Yeah, I don't know much about you. But I do know that all your friends are worried about you, that Cory is worried about you as well. I've been through a lot, and yes at one point I drank a lot. In my senior year in fact, like you. But I wasn't good drunk."

"That's you."

"Lucas. I _know_ this attitude of yours is new. And you need to tell someone what's going on, why you are doing this to yourself. Because if you continue you will push your friends away."

The Texan rolled his eyes a bit. "I have parents that argue most of the time over the phone because my father still lives in Texas. I have this pressure to be Mr Perfect all the time. And to top it off, I think I am in love with my best friend but I can't say that. Not to anyone, not even myself. Because then it's real. And _maybe_ when I have downed a bit of alcohol I feel those burdens wash away. Nothing wrong with that."

Shawn let out a deflated sigh as he over looked the Texan on the other end of the couch. "Yes there is because you are pushing these down and it will make it harder to deal with later."

"I'll keep pushing them down until they go away."

"They won't go away. I know they won't. They'll haunt you for a long time." Shawn inhaled a deep breath. "What about your friend? Why can't you tell them how you feel?"

"Because…It won't be returned." Lucas pulled his hands together and looked down at them, picking a bit at his nails. He then mumbled something that wasn't able to be heard, making the older ask _Huh?._ Now it was Lucas' turn to let out a sigh. " _He_ doesn't like me like that, and I'm trying not to feel that way towards him."

"Oh….oh." Was all that fell from Shawn's lips as he came to the realisation of what the younger male had said. "Do you know for sure that he doesn't?"

Lucas gave a shake of his head, not looking up from his hand at all. Lucas was too scared to say so, too afraid to even admit to himself that he had feelings for the other. So knowing if he feels the same way is of course unknown to the Texan.


	5. Open My Eyes

Shawn left after a while, he had suggested that Lucas tell the other that he may have feelings towards the other but the teenager just shook his head. He couldn't do it, no. So many things were tugging at him that he was just going to be rejected anyway. The other has only expressed interest in girls for as long as he known the other – then again; Lucas has been giving that off too. Lucas just stayed on the couch where he was, the quiet around him sending him into a depressed state of mind that he just decided to sleep off. It wasn't long before he was consumed by the hold of sleep, he was sent into a pretty dreamless world. He was awoken when he felt someone shaking his shoulder; he mumbled a few incoherent words as he shifted on the couch to and opened his eyes to see who it was. It was Farkle's sister, letting out a small groan Lucas sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas questioned as he watched as she took a seat next to him.

"I could ask you the same thing." She retorted with a raised eyebrow. "This is my house after all."

"Farkle said I could stay here. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"School finished around half an hour ago, but I need something I left here."

"Then why did you wake me. You could have just gotten it and left."

"I wanted to tell you something, and well we are alone. I didn't want my brother listening in, or my parents. Or Riley or Maya."

"Is it that you like me? Because I know, Farkle told me, but there is nothing that will happen between us. You're fourteen and I'm eighteen. Plus, the only Minkus I plan on having a thing with is your brother."

And as if on cue, the seventeen year old walked through the door and made his way into the living area. He was about to say something when the younger Minkus child stood up in a huff, glaring at her brother before she said "I hate you Farkle."

"Bethany? Why? What did I do?" He asked confused as to why his sister said that out of the blue but he didn't get an answer as she stormed out the door, closing it with a slam. The brunette turned to look over at his friend on the couch. "What happened here?"

Lucas gave a light shrug and pushed off of the couch before heading to Farkle's room, grabbing up the opened bottle and taking a swig of the harsh liquid. Closing his eyes as the burning sensation made its way down his throat. He couldn't say that he just told his sister that he would have a thing with him instead of her. No, that wouldn't go down right. He was about to take another swig of alcohol when the bottle was taken from his hand, making the Texan produce a small whine.

"You are not drinking in my house, let alone my room. Where did you even get this? My father's liquor is in his cabinet, under lock and key." Farkle questioned as he held the bottle away from his friend, trying not to let out a disappointed sigh as he saw the unopened bottle of vodka. He went and picked it up, still waiting for an answer from the older. "This time you are going to answer me."

"I have a fake I.D. It's amazing how stupid some people are to believe it."

"Well….look at you. You _do_ look older." The brunette commented off handily as he looked over at his friend, yeah the other always looked older then he really was. But as the years went by, it seemed to jump up a few years as well. "Anyway, how was your day?"

* * *

Lucas had said Maya came by and then he slept until his sister came along, though he still didn't say why she was upset with him. He will take that to his death. They just played some video games, Farkle talked about what happened at school while he did his homework, until Lucas fell asleep where he was lying as Farkle did his work on the other side of the bed. Farkle decided he should finish up his homework before going to make them both something to eat for dinner, and he did not even half an hour later. When he moved off of the bed, the brunette could have sworn that Lucas had said _I love you Farkle_. But he didn't believe those words would ever fall from the Texan's lips, and not in the tone that he had thought he heard from the older. There was no way that Lucas would ever love him like _that._ Right? No way. Lucas was, well was Lucas; Mr Look At Ya FreakFace and Farkle was just a little squeak of a mouse.


	6. Your Touch

It was now Friday and Lucas had put all his things into his bags while Farkle was at school. The older thought it would be best if he left the Minkus apartment today, especially because Bethany was returning to the apartment. He's felt like he's cause enough in this house, and he didn't want to do more damage. He was about to leave when his phone went off, groaning a bit he checked it and saw that it was Zay.

 **Zay** : Meet Me at Topanga's as quick as you can

Another groan but he texted back; _Okay. Be there soon_. Before he headed out the door, leaving his bags there, he'll come back from them later. He didn't need someone else prying into behind his doors. He walked his way to Topanga's, seeing Zay sitting at their usual spot. Lucas put on a smile as he greeted his friend as he took his spot. "Why did you ask me here?"

"You're okay right? I tried to reach you at home and Mrs Friar said she didn't even know you were suspended and that you haven't been home since that day."

"Yeah, I've been staying at Farkle's. He said I could stay there for awhile."

"Your parents at it?" Zay asked which was met with a nod of Lucas' head. A grin then spread across his friend's lips, which made Lucas tilt his head lightly. "Well at least you've finally made your move on the guy."

If the Texan had been drinking, it sure as hell would have been spat out everywhere at hearing his friend's words. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Making a move on Farkle. Come on, have you not done so yet? You need to get in quick because he and Smackle are looking like they might try again." Zay commented. How did he know? Lucas has never said a thing about what he _may_ be feeling towards his friend to anyone.

"Who said I like him like that?" Was Lucas' reply, it was a futile attempt t trying not to sound like he was defensive.

"No one, but it's pretty easy to see. Why don't you ask him out, asking won't hurt you." Zay spoke standing up and giving Lucas' shoulder a squeeze before adding on. "Look, he's here talk to him." With that Zay left and Farkle had taken his usual spot next to Lucas. It was quiet for a while, they just sat in silence for a bit before Farkle spoke up.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to touch you? But, Maya said she has. And I just saw Zay give your shoulder a squeeze and you didn't move away. What have I done?" Farkle's tone was serious, because it seemed that Lucas pulled away from _his_ touch only. And that was stumping the genius, why wouldn't he let him comfort him, but others he would.

Biting his lip a little, Lucas glanced at Farkle a little. "You haven't done a thing Farkle. It's me. I promise you that much."

Farkle raised his eyebrow a little but let it go, for now. "Okay, well do you want a coffee? I am on my free period and was going to get one anyway."

Lucas gave the other a small smile. "Yeah, okay. Then I'll see you at yours after you've finished school?"

"Of course. The girls have things to do, and Zay has ballet class so I wasn't going to go anywhere but home." Farkle replied before getting up and ordering both of their usual coffee's.


	7. There's Only One Thing Left To Do

Lucas had gone back to Farkle's apartment after they had finished off their coffees and he had to go back to school. He was in his best friend's room, thinking it would be better off that way if his sister were to come home before Farkle did. He was sat on the king sized bed, a guitar he had found in Farkle's room sitting on his lap. Lucas would _never_ admit it out loud, but he learnt how to play guitar at a young age, he's just never shown it off to his friends but he still practiced in his own time. He strummed a bit at the chords; while he may be able to play the instrument he can't warble a tune to save his life so he just stuck to playing the chords of the instrument. Time went by as he just plays the chords in no particular order, only stopping when he heard a door slam shut.

"Bethany, what is going on with you? Why are you do mad at me? What did I do?" Farkle's voice could be heard through the walls. Lucas had went silent, he felt like he was intruding on something that he probably shouldn't be.

"You know what you did?" She shot back. "And I hate you."

"First I have Lucas acting weird on me, now you too. And _no_ I don't know what I did. I may have told him that you liked him, but that was _it_."

"That's not why I hate you. How dare you go and date him when you knew I liked him!"

"Date who! I'm single Bethany. I haven't dated anyone since Smackle."

"LUCAS!"

"What? We aren't dating. And anyway, you are too young for him. You are fourteen for crying out loud."

"So what."

"It would have been illegal! And I don't want to see him go to jail and I'm sure you don't either."

"Whatever Farkle. I'm going to stay with mother a bit longer, I've already asked her and father has Okayed it as well."

That was when the yelling had stopped, and Lucas felt guilty. It was _his_ fault that Bethany was upset with Farkle but she was blaming her brother. He pushed aside the guitar and let out a small sigh, waiting for the younger male to walk into the room. It wasn't that long of a wait, Farkle walked in and sat down on the bed next to Lucas. His bag being placed at the foot of his bed.

"Farkle?" Lucas questioned his voice a little shaky as he spoke. Making the young brunette snap all his attention to the older male on his bed, Farkle gave a small nod signalling Lucas to continue speaking. "I'm sorry. Your sister hates you because of something I said."

"You told her we were dating?" Farkle was confused to say the least, his head tilted to the side a little.

"No, but as I was rejecting her I did." The Texan took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His green eyes falling away from his friends gaze, to the sheets underneath him. "I kind of said the only Minkus I ever planned on ever having a thing with…was you."

It was a few second before Farkle clicked onto what the other was saying, what he _had_ said. "Y-You did, why would you do that? You don't like me like that. You're y-you. You're Mr FreakFace, and I'm Squeak the Mouse."

"Don't tell me how I feel Farkle. I wasn't playing on telling you that I liked you, ever. But now that I have, I see it was a mistake like I thought it would be." Lucas said before standing up and leaving the room, not looking back as Farkle called out his name.

* * *

Lucas was terrified. He just admitted that he liked Farkle out loud and to Farkle. Oh, god this has ruined the friendship. The Texan didn't know anything else to do but go to the Bay Window, he needed advice. He needed his friends and he knew the girls were most likely hanging out in Riley's room like they always did. He made his way up the fire escape, trying to keep back those tears that threatened to spill out. The window was open and he climbed through to see Riley at her desk, he cleared his throat to tell her that he was in her room. The blond male tried to put on a smile when she faced him, only for it to disappear when she frowned. Of course she would see through his facade.

"What's wrong Lucas?" Fell from the tall brunette's mouth as she walked over to him, sitting at the window as he did the same.

"I-I did something more stupid then beating up that kid, then drinking." Lucas mumbled, eyes looking towards the ground.

"What did you?"

"I-I told Farkle I like him. I screwed us up. I don't think he wants to be my friend anymore."

Riley's frown deepened and she put a comforting arm around her friend , Lucas leaning a little into the touch as a few tears started to escape his eyes. "I don't think he would end your friendship over that. Do you know if he likes you back?"

Lucas shook his head lightly, no. He didn't stay around long enough to actually find out. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. And a few seconds later, Riley's door flew open, and in came a grinning Maya.

"Riley you would not believe what Ranger Ri-" Maya stopped what she saying when she saw the cowboy himself in the room. A frown replaced the grin that spread across her face. "You know what, never mind. What are you doing here Ranger Rick?"

"I just needed some advice."

"Well here's some, next time you tell someone that you like them. Don't run off until unless they _have_ rejected you. Farkle hasn't, in fact he just called me to ask if I knew where you were. And as we speak, I've told him you are here. And that's where you are going to stay until he comes by."

"Why are you doing this to me? He doesn't like me, I get it. I knew I should have just ignored my feelings."

A scoff left the girls lips as they rolled their eyes a little. "That's never worked out for us before." Riley stated.

"But he's, he's a guy."

"And what? You are so supportive of others liking the same sex, but yourself? You can't why not?" Maya questioned as she sat on the other side of Lucas, almost squishing him into staying where he was. But there was no reply from the older, just silence.


	8. Open Up My Heart

Lucas knew any attempts at leaving would be thwarted so he just stayed in the room, the girls watching him. A mix of emotions in their eyes, and it wasn't long before Farkle had appeared at the bay window. He climbed in the window and took a seat next to Lucas as Maya stood up, Riley following Maya's lead before the pair of girls left the room. It was quiet for a little while before Lucas said something.

"I get it; you don't like me like that. Okay. I'm sorry I told you, we can just forget it and you can continue winning back Smackle." Lucas' eyes never meet Farkle's as he spoke; he wanted to look everywhere _but_ at his friend. But the feeling of his hand being held made him turn.

"Me and Smackle agreed long ago that we were just friends. That we weren't working out as a couple." Farkle spoke, biting his lips a little before continuing. "She has actually been helping me out with something. I needed to do some research on my own, well away from you and the others."

"Why? We would have helped you?"

"I know, but this was something I needed to do for myself before coming to you guys. It was a part of finding out who I am. And I have got one more piece of me figured out."

"Yeah? And what did your research give you?"

"That there is more than one sexuality, and I have discovered that I am bisexual."

Lucas tilted his head slightly "B-Bisexual?"

"Yeah. I'm attracted to both males and females."

"Oh…" Yes Lucas' knows the term; he's just in a little shock right now. The Texan let out a shallow breath, eyes watching the other carefully. Farkle was able to admit it out loud, yet Lucas still couldn't utter those words about himself.

"And something else I came to realise, though I realised this not too long ago." Not even half an hour ago did he figure this out about himself, when his sister accused him of dating Lucas. He had felt something ping at the thought, but it went when he said he wasn't. "I like Lucas. I really do, and I am not saying this to play with you. Your feelings, they're mutual."

The older's jaw dropped as he looked at his friend, trying to see if he was lying at all but he couldn't see any signs of it. A smile started to spread across his lips and he noticed Farkle lean in and pressed a kiss against his lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss and Farkle pulled away. "I-You want to go on a date?"

Farkle laughed a little, a huge grin spread across his lips. "Of course I would love too."

"You see, asking doesn't hurt." It was Zay's voice as the male walked into the room, a bowl in his hands. That was what he said before he left the room.

* * *

Farkle and Lucas made it back to Farkle's apartment; they were holding hands the whole way. Riley and Maya had apparently sneaked their way onto the fire escape to watch what had happened, and congratulated the pair on doing something. It was now getting late into the night, and the pair were watching a few movies in Farkle's room, cuddling into each other when Lucas' phone went off. Farkle paused the movie as Lucas answered the phone. The brunette couldn't help but notice the frown that spread across the other's lips as he listened to whoever was on the other side of the call.

"Mother, I don't understand. What's going on?" Lucas asked after a little while, it looked like tears were starting form as his mother talked on the other side. "…No. NO! He can't do that… Mum, don't let him do that… I will go back. I will make sure he doesn't. Goodnight Mother." And with that Lucas chucked the phone on the bed, Farkle wrapped an arm around Lucas' shoulder's, rubbing his arm a little.

"What's going on?" He asked gently.

"My father, he's going to sell all of Nick's things. He can't do that, so I'm going to find a way to Texas as quick as I can."

"Nick?" Farkle questioned with a tilt of his head as he looked at the other. He's never heard of someone called Nick. Lucas has never spoken of him.

The Texan sniffled a little. "Nick. I had a brother. I don't like talking about him. He died when I was seven." And that was the year his parents started fighting, well fighting _more_. He let out a soft sigh before crawling under the blankets. "Can we go to sleep now?"

Farkle let out a sigh himself before nodding his head, turning off the TV and cuddling into Lucas's chest.


	9. Take Your Hand In Mine

In the morning, Farkle had gotten up earlier then Lucas and got himself ready for the day. Actually, he got his things ready for the next few days. He wanted to help Lucas with his problem back home, so getting up early was part of that plan. In the hour before Lucas woke up, Farkle had showered, got dressed, packed a few of his clothes and things into a small suitcase before sorting out a way down to Texas, and a place to stay in case they can't stay at his father's place. But that was just a backup plan. Farkle was in the kitchen setting up a quick breakfast for the pair as Lucas woke, slowly getting to his feet and making it to the kitchen.

"Why do you have a suitcase out?" Lucas asked, pointing towards the small case sitting by one of the couches. The Texan leaned against the counter as he looked up at Farkle. "Also, what are we now?"

"You said you'd get to Texas to stop your father from chucking things out. I went ahead and got us a way down there today. And I would say we're boyfriends." Farkle spoke as he handed Lucas over a plate with a few pieces of bacon and eggs. He grabbed out a fork for both of them before he started to eat his. Blue eyes looking over Lucas who seemed to be thinking of something; something that the brunette could not see.

"You said us. You got _us_ a way down. You're coming with me?" He questioned as he played a bit with his food.

"Yeah I did. I hope you don't mind, I just knew you wanted to get there quickly and I knew I had some money to do so. And I want to be there for you because I really do care about you Lucas."

A huge grin spread across the older's lips before he moved over to Farkle, giving him a kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you, I appreciate that."

* * *

All Lucas needed to do was; have a shower and get changed and then he was ready. His things already been packed from the day before when he was going to leave. It was around lunch time and Lucas had fallen asleep against Farkle on the bus. Lucas' sleeping habits were starting to worry the brunette, he has noticed that the older sleeps a lot more often then he should but he was going to just leave it for the time being. First they needed to sort out what was going on back in Texas. Farkle just continued to read the book he had started as he listened to the music that played through his ear buds. By the time they arrived in Texas, they were starving and grabbed something to eat from the first store they saw before finding their way to Lucas' father's place. Lucas drove the rental car seeing as he knew how to get there. Once they were there, Lucas killed the engine and just sat in the car. He wasn't sure if he wanted to move anymore, but the reassuring squeeze of his hand made by Farkle got him the energy to go through with this. Plus, he had gotten this far already right? He got out of the car, followed closely by Farkle who came up behind him, giving him a light hug from behind him.

"Come on, it's now or never." Farkle said as he grabbed hold of Lucas hand and headed towards the porch.

Lucas nodded his head a little before tailing a little behind Farkle, he sucked in a deep breath before he knocked on the door. The wait was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity before Lucas' father opened up the door.

"Lucas, what are you doing here? And who is that with you?" His father questioned as he crossed his arms against his chest as he looked over his son in front of him.

"I heard you were going to get rid of Nick's things. I don't want you to do that, you can't." Lucas spoke, trying not to let his voice shake. "And this is Farkle. He's a friend of mine."

It kind of hurt when Lucas introduced him as a friend, but then again he remembered that older has only just come into accepting himself as he was so that took a bit of the sting away. Some, not all of it. Farkle gave a smile, and a little wave and a "Nice to meet you sir."

"It's time we all finally move on from him. Plus, we could be using that room and the money that would come from his things."

"NO! Don't sell his things."

"I am going to Lucas, not you or your mother can stop me."

"But that's all I have left of him."

"I'm sure you still blame yourself for his death, you have that to hold onto."

Lucas froze in his spot, his hand tightening around Farkle's. What was going on? Farkle didn't know but it seemed to have shocked the Texan pretty hard, the grip around his hand was starting to hurt from the pressure.

"Lucas, you're hurting me." Farkle spoke, the words snapping the other out of his frozen state and releasing the grip on the other's hand. Farkle rubbed a bit at his hand as he looked over Lucas, studying his features. Wondering what was going through the other's mind right now.


	10. I Feel It Burning Deep Inside

_It was a sunny day in Texas; Pappy Joe was around having a talk with his parents, probably talking about the rodeo. Yesterday had been the rodeo where Lucas had attempted riding_ Judy the Sheep _but fell off pretty quickly. He knows his family weren't too happy about it; he was after all the champ before this. But his older brother Nick told him that he was proud of him, and that was all that mattered to the seven year old. Lucas was ahead of his brother as he made his way to the creek not that far from their campfire site._

 _"Nick come on. Quickly, before it moves." Lucas called out to his brother as he reached the creek, walking towards the rocks and climbing his way onto the small mound of rocks. The young blond looked over to his brother who just made it over to the rocks and climbed up next to his younger brother. "Look, the fishes. They're colourful. Do you have the jar?"_

 _"Yes Lucas, I have the jar. And they are very pretty, which one do you want?" He asked as he pulled out a jar from the bag he brought along, taking off the lid and placing it in the bag before he reached down to scoop up the shiny blue fish. Lucas didn't need to point it out for Nick to know it was going to be that one. He tried but as soon as the jar hit the water the fish scattered resulting in a defeated sigh leaving the youngest Friar's lips as he sat back on the rock. "Maybe next time, or we can find one in a store." Nick reassured his brother with a small smile._

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise." Nick said as he stood upon the rock, grinning down at his younger brother. Lucas stood up and hugged his brother as a grinned spread across his own lips. But the grin disappeared when they stepped away from the hug, Lucas to the set of rocks but Nick was near the edge so when he took that step back his foot slipped and he stumbled back. Within seconds he had fallen into the shallow watered creek._

 _A scream could be heard from the young Friar as he saw his brother fall, tears started to form in his eyes as he scrambled to get safely off of the rocks to the creek. The water was heavy as he stepped in and made his way to his brother who was floating in the water. The seven year old was doing his best to pull his brother to the edge, it was hard as the other was taller and heavier then the young boy. But he had managed to get his brother to the edge finally and he could hear his mother's voice as she came closer._

The memory was always one that haunted the Texan to this day, but it was not one that he would tell people about. Lucas took in a deep breath and walked in after his father, Farkle not far behind. His father had told Lucas that if he wanted anything of Nick's, he needed to get it now or it is gone by the next time that Lucas' come back. Lucas led Farkle to what use to be Nick's room. Pictures of the two boys were at the little desk in the corner, the Texan was quick to pick up the photo's and pull out the draw in the small set of desk. Farkle came up behind the other, resting his chin upon his shoulder as they looked down at the photos.

"Is that your brother and you? Let me guess, you're the one wearing blue." Farkle asked with a light grin upon his lips.

"Yeah. It's me and Nick; he was a great older brother. This was taken on our mother's birthday, a month before he passed. I don't know why she took it though, she just did." Lucas spoke with a soft sigh as he ran his finger over the frame. "I'm taking this with me."

"Of course. I brought a spare suitcase, want me to bring it in?"

Lucas gave a small nod of his head and Farkle left the room, heading to the car to get out the empty suitcase before going back inside to Lucas. The brunette opened up the case and set it on the bed before walking over to Lucas giving his hand a light squeeze.

* * *

It took a long time for Lucas to go through everything. In the now full suitcase is now; a photo album, the framed photos, a stuffed toy, a half carved piece of wood, two journals and a bunch of books. Lucas now sat down on the bed, Farkle next to him. Their hands intertwined together as they sat in silence, soon a female's voice could be heard, and it sounded like she was talking to Lucas' father. Letting out a small sigh, the Texan stood up and grabbed the suitcase. He wanted to see who this female was. Was his father finally caving into getting a divorce and she was his lawyer? Lucas entered the living area to see his father on the couch with a young brunette curled into his side.

"Father?" Lucas' voice questioned as he looked over at his father, he could feel Farkle grab hold of his hand from behind him.

"Oh, Lucas you still here?" His father replied with.

"Yeah, I just needed some more time in there." His attention then turned to the woman at his father's side. "And who are you?"

"I've heard a lot about ya Lucas. Your father speaks highly of ya. I'm Rena, his wife."

Green eyes bulged out their sockets; he could feel his hand being squeezed a little. "W-Wife? No, his wife is back in New York. My mother." He could not believe this, his father had another wife? Since when? How is he not okay with a divorce, but is okay with marrying another while married to someone, while married to his mother.

"Lucas son, it's not that easy to explain. Why don't you sit down and we can talk about it."

The young Texan shook his head, "Explain what? You won't divorce my mother, but you would marry someone else? Nothing to explain, she must be why you and her have been fighting more often, and why you want to sell Nick's things. Because once his things are gone, you have nothing here left tied to her."

"Now how would you know about our fighting, I've heard you haven't been home in a while?"

"I've been at a friend's _because_ I couldn't stand to hear her yelling and crying anymore." Because he had been drinking and had started a fight at school due to it. Because he was scared of his mother's disapproving looks she would give him when he had gotten home that day. "You and her fought constantly, ever after Nick died. You were at each other, you thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. "

"Lucas -"

"No. I'm done here. Goodbye sir, ma'am." Lucas spoke before heading out the door, Farkle right on his tail. They put the case in the car, Farkle got in the driver's seat while Lucas sat in the passenger's side. The brunette programmed the GPS and headed for the place he had booked just in case as Lucas seemed to be trying not to cry in his seat.


	11. Hearts Will Sacrifice

He ride to the hotel was quiet; Farkle didn't want to push Lucas onto something he didn't want too. At least not right now, he would ask later. Right now Lucas was asleep upon the bed in the room, but he woke up a little groggy but up. He let out a sigh as he noticed Farkle wasn't anywhere to be seen, a frown placed upon his lips as he stood up and walked out of the room. The Texan paused when heard Farkle's voice speaking on the phone to someone.

"..Mrs. Friar, please. I only have his best interest in mind." A deflated sigh left the young teen's lips as he threw his head back, his fingers nervously tapping against the bench in the small kitchen. His back was to Lucas so he couldn't see the other. Finally he spoke again. "Well I am going to suggest it to him because I care about him, and I don't want to see him disappear before my eyes. No one does. Goodbye Mrs Friar." Hanging up the phone Farkle put his head in his hands.

Lucas moved towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin in the crook of his shoulder and neck. "Farkle? What were you talking to my mother about?"

Farkle took in a deep breath, turning around to face Lucas and cupping the other's face in his hands. A weak smile spreading across his lips before he leant in to give a light kiss, "It was two things." He spoke, rubbing his thumb against Lucas' jawline. "One, this one she was okay with. You moving out…my apartment is big enough for another to live there. We sure as hell make enough to do so. That is if you want too. She knows that the fighting has been getting to you," Just not _how_ exactly, "She said okay, she wants to keep you away from the yelling."

The blond gave a light nod, confusing spreading across his face. If he talked to his mother about two things and the thing she was okay with was him moving out, what wasn't she okay with? Him dating Farkle? No, that couldn't be it. She was the one who always said that you love who you do, no matter what. That it's your heart's decision. After a few seconds passed by Lucas spoke "I would like too, I have been for the past week already. W-What was she not okay with?"

The genius took in another deep breath and let it out slowly. "She didn't like that I suggested, that I was going to suggest to you to see a doctor."

"A doctor for what?" A tilt of his head came as he asked the question.

"For your mental health, a mental health evaluation because with how you've been lately. They're showing symptoms of –" Farkle was cut off by Lucas taking a step back, shaking his head a little.

The Texan knew exactly what Farkle was going to suggest, what he was going to say he was showing symptoms of because they have a friend with it. "No. I can't."

"What? Can't what Lucas?"

"Riley has it, not me."

"Lucas, just because she has it doesn't make you immune for it. Depression doesn't choose one friend out of a group. It just picks and settles in, no care for who you are or who your friends are."

"Do you really think I might have it?" Lucas questioned, worry seeping into his voice.

"You are showing symptoms of it. The oversleeping, the drinking, and the attitude you had been giving. Lucas, I'm worried about you and I'm sure everyone else is too. Would you go see one? Just once is all I ask. Once and I'll never bring this up again unless I think I am going to lose you. I don't want to ever lose you."

Lucas bit his lip a little before nodding his head a nudge. "Okay. Once is all I promise."

"And that is all I ask. How about I make us something to eat?"

The Texan gave a small nod of his head and gave a light kiss to Farkle's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	12. It's Do Or Die

The pair were back in New York, Lucas had grabbed more of his things from his mother's apartment and brought them to Farkle's, putting them in his room. He was going to use the spare set of drawers from the guest room, Farkle and Lucas had brought it into the room and Farkle left Lucas to his things while he made a call to his mother and asking if he could speak with his sister. Bethany was reluctant to speak with her older brother, but she did. While the brunette talked with his sister, Lucas made good with his promise and made an appointment with a doctor.

The next day they both went to school, Lucas having to make a trip into the principal's office before he could head back into classes. Farkle had already been in class ready, smiling as Lucas entered the room and took his seat next to him.

"It's good to see you in class again." Riley said with a small smile as she turned to face the older. Lucas gave a slight nod of his head in return.

"Yeah man. Missed you here. You feeling better?" Zay questioned.

"I am feeling better." The Texan answered, and it was truthful. He _was_ feeling better then he was before.

"Good."

"At lunch, I need to tell you guys something. It's kind of important." Lucas said, seeing the other nod their heads. They all gave smiles all around before turning to the front of the class.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and Lucas was the first in the cafeteria, so he got his food and sat down at their table. He played a bit with his food as he waited for his friends to come and sit with him. Slowly did they all come to the table with their own food. Riley and Maya were on one side, while Zay at the end and Farkle next to Lucas. The Texan took in a deep breath as he continued to play with his food, he waited a little before he spoke up.

"It's been suggested I go to the doctors?"

"For what?" Riley interrupted.

He sucked in a breath, Farkle giving his hand a little encouraging squeeze. "For an evaluation of my mental health; it could be possible I may have depression and if I do. I want to treat it the best I can because the way I've been dealing with things lately, hasn't been healthy."

"If it's what you want to do. I say do it, it can be a bit scary. Speaking from experience." Riley said before taking a bite of her food.

"Whatever the outcome, you will tell us right? And I know I don't say this often because I care about you. We all do. And we will support you, we did with Riley."

"I know. Thank you guys. This is my last period because my appointment is at two fifteen. But, maybe we can meet at Topanga's around four."

They all nodded their head in agreement and talked about other things until the bell rang.


	13. Standing In The Eye Of The Hurricane

It was a quarter past four and everyone was at Topanga's waiting for Lucas to come in, they were all a little anxious as to what had happened but either way they will support him no matter the outcome result. Maya was about to call him when the Texan walked through the door, a sad smile spreading across his face. He was silent as he sat down next to Farkle who immediately grabbed hold of his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"The doctor gave me a prescription and said I should make another appointment in another month or two." Lucas spoke, the smile upon his lips was weak almost fake. He was trying to be happy but it was a little hard at the moment. He took in a deep breath before adding on; "I am sorry about how I've been lately. With everything that is happening at home and this pressure I feel, I guess I choose the wrong way to deal with it all and it had consequences that affected you guys. I was drinking and I know I shouldn't have been but I didn't want to come to you about it because of the feeling that I needed to be Mr Perfect. And that made me feel like if I told you what was happening that image would disappear."

"I don't think it could. No one expects everyone's home life to be perfect." Riley spoke with a slight shrug of her shoulders, giving him a proud of you smile.

"Yeah Ranger Nick, we wouldn't have thought different of you." Maya said with a smile, the smile fading as she noticed Lucas frozen, they all did, their eyes looking worriedly over at him. "What did I say?" She questioned

"You said Ranger Nick, not Rick." Farkle replied, eyes looking very worriedly over his boyfriend in the seat next to him.

"No, I said Ranger Rick."

"Maya, you said Nick. Maybe you mixed something you were going to say with that." Riley confirmed

Maya tilted her head. "Okay, so I slipped up and said the wrong thing, what's the big deal?"

"I'm sick of the names Maya. I hate it now, they're annoying and to be honest kind of bullying. They were fun for the first few times but then they got…hurtful because you wouldn't call me by my name. That was the best thing about us not knowing what to do, date or be friends because you would call me Lucas. But then we decided to be friends and the nicknames came back in full, that actually hurt the most." Lucas rattled off before standing up and leaving the café, Farkle sighing a little and going after him, leaving the girls looking shocked in their seats as Zay looked at the door where half the group had left out of.

"What was that about?" Maya asked looking over to Zay.

"There had to be more than just the name." Riley added on.

Zay took in a deep breath and let it out. "This isn't my place to really say –"

"Really Zay?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow at the Texan.

He rolled his eyes a bit, knowing what exactly she was getting at but he couldn't care about that right now. "I've known Lucas practically my whole life, and I know that he wasn't an only child like you believe. He _had_ a brother."

"I'm guessing the keyword is _had_ " Riley quipped

"Yeah, his brother, Nick, died when Lucas was seven. I don't know much about what happened, I just know the subject is the only thing that makes him scared and frightened. He doesn't like talking about it, I think he blames himself; he said he was there when it had happened."

The girls sat with their jaws slightly unhinged, they did not know about this of their friend. Then again he's been pulling out hidden bits of himself for the past few weeks it shouldn't be that new of a feeling. But if they were honest, they feel a little hurt that he couldn't tell them about it; about _any_ of it.


	14. You're Spilling Like An Overflowing Sink

Lucas was fast, no doubt about that. He had made it to Farkle's apartment before him as the older had decided to go off into a sprint after leaving the café. He _knew_ Zay would most likely tell the girls of what happened years ago. When the younger caught up to the older, he was slumped against the door of the apartment. Farkle fished out his keys and unlocked the door, waiting for Lucas to stand up and walk in the door before he followed in and sat next to Lucas on the couch.

"You know Maya didn't mean what she did."

"I know, I guess with everything else that has been going on. I just snapped. I can generally take her mocking." Lucas replied as he rested his head in the crook of Farkle's neck and shoulder. His nose nuzzling a bit at the exposed skin of the other. "I'm sorry."

"I don't think I am the one you need to apologise to for this."

Letting out a sigh Lucas nodded his head a little. "I know, I will. When I see her next I will."

They were like that for a while before Lucas ended up falling sleep, Farkle managed to move and not wake him up. He had gotten him a blanket and placed it over him before he went into his room to do his homework. An hour went by before there was a knock at the door. Farkle went to open the door, there he saw Maya and down the hall he could actually see his sister coming. He motioned for Maya to come in and left the door open for his sister. Maya walked right over to where Lucas lay asleep.

"He's been doing that a lot lately. Sleeping." Farkle said with a small shrug as he took a seat next to Maya.

"Like Riley did…" Maya realised, that was what Riley was like when she had depression. She was always tired or would fall asleep more often. Maya took hold of Farkle's hand and gave it a squeeze. "He's really lucky to have you, as someone who cares about him. I can see what he likes about you. I came over to tell him that I am sorry about what I said, if I had known, I would have tried to be more careful. But I don't want to wake him up, he looks so…peaceful. Like he isn't falling apart anymore. You're going to make sure he's always alright."

"Of course. I care about him. And I know you still do, you wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Maya? Is that you?" A mumbled came from where Lucas was as he sat himself up. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Maya. I just haven't been in a good place lately."

"That's okay. I'm sorry for saying what I did. I'll be more careful now, and Lucas, you know you could have come to us about it. _Any_ of it. I just want you to get yourself better, and I haven't stated this yet but; if either of you break each other's hearts, you'll have me to deal with." Maya playfully threatened the two.

Lucas let out a small laugh and held out his arms to Maya, who rolled her eyes but gave him a quick hug. "I know you care about me. And I promise not to break his heart." He pulled away from the hug and smiled a little. It was pretty genuine this time.

"And I have no intentions of breaking his either." Farkle spoke reaching over to give Lucas' hand a squeeze.

"But you do your sister's heart." Came a voice from the door frame.

"Bethany, no. I never want to hurt you, you're my sister how could you ever think that. I love you."

"But you know how I feel about Lucas."

"I know, which is why I tried to keep mine down. It worked until…"

"Bethany," Lucas interrupted "I don't like you like that. I've told you that, you're four years younger than me. And I am now eighteen, going on nineteen in four months. It wouldn't have worked. For that, and because I do like your brother. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you like this. Or make you hate your brother, but you shouldn't blame him for _what_ _I_ caused. Hate _me_ , not him."

Bethany frowned, there were tears brimming in her eyes and she walked over to her brother who stood up and opened up his arms. She sniffled a little before hugging him. "I'm sorry Farkle. I…I want you to be happy. I'm sorry for being an annoying little sister with a crush on your friend. I love you too."

Farkle hugged his sister back before they pulled apart. "I'm sorry too."

"You two make each other happy. I know this, I've seen it. But break my brother's heart and I will be after you Lucas." Bethany threatened before smiling and heading to her room.

"I'm glad you two resolved that." Lucas said.

"Wow things really having been blowing up for you Lucas." Maya said before standing up and leaving the apartment with a goodbye to the pair.


	15. The End

Months passed and things got better between everyone. Lucas became more open about the things he's kept quiet, and the group was graduating high school. In fact, they all did. Lucas managed to make up for the things that he lost track off, thanks to his friends. It was a group effort and the results were great as they all are now celebrating their graduation at the Matthews household. Smiles plastered along everyone's faces. Everyone was grouped off, parents with other parents, parents with their kids, and friends with friends. Maya, Riley, Zay and Smackle were over in a corner, not so subtly spying on Lucas and Farkle who sat in the bay window of the living room.

"Did you decide on what school you are going to accept?" Lucas questioned as his fingers intertwined with Farkle's.

"I have. And I have since I graduated middle school. I'm going where you guys are going that was always my plan. I just wanted to see if I could get into those other schools, and clearly I could. But I am not breaking up our group anytime soon. Plus, I know the struggle of long distance relationships. Didn't like witnessing one sort of happening."

"We would have made it work. We always do."

"I know. But I like us all being together as our group. It's grown since it started, and I want to see where college will take it."

"That's what I love about you. Always learning, even about small things."

"We are entering our next chapter of our lives and I'm glad I have you, and them, you know the ones eavesdropping in on this conversation to do it with."

* * *

These are the songs of which I used for inspiration for titles&chapters

Dollhouse - **Melanie Martinez**

Family Portrait - **Pink**

I Can't Say I'm In Love - **R5**

Rebel Love Song - **Black Veil Brides**

Hurricane - **Bridgit Mendler**

Colours - **Halsey**


End file.
